There Can Be Only One
There Can Be Only One |image = Tw3 There Can Be Only One.png |region = Toussaint |location = Lac Célavy |enemies = The Hermit at Lac Célavy |reward = 300–350 / Aerondight|level = 43}} There Can Be Only One 'is a secondary quest in ''Blood and Wine Expansion where Geralt meets three old friends. Summary Head to the small lake called Lac Célavy northwest of Beauclair. On the north side of the island you will find a set of five stones, one each for the five chivalric virtues of Toussaint. At the smaller lake within a lake you will find a bearded Hermit and that Geralt can walk on water. If your Geralt has demonstrated each of the virtues you will be invited to fight The Hermit for the sword beneath the lakes surface. Upon winning the fight the hermit heads beneath the water and than Lady of the Lake appears. The sword Geralt receive, called Aerondight, is a relic silver sword which increases damage with each blow it lands in a fight. Proving valor * Quest: The Warble of a Smitten Knight - After following Vivienne and returning to the camp, decide to finish the tourney and win. * Quest: Feet as Cold as Ice - Help François and give him Grottore's head. * Quest: Raging Wolf - Defeat Maestro. * Quest: Contract: Bovine Blues - Slay the Slyzards. Proving honor * Quest: The Warble of a Smitten Knight - If you entered the tourney as Geralt of Rivia, accept the mounted duel against Prince Anséis and defeat him. * Quest: Till Death Do You Part - Tell Charles Lanzano that there were no beasts in the cemetery. * Quest: Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Granite! - Return the stones to the art curator. Proving compassion * Quest: The Beast of Toussaint - Spare Shalemaar's life. * Quest: Goodness, Gracious, Great Balls of Granite! - Do not return the stones to the art curator. * Quest: Big Game Hunter - Free the panther, join Beledal at the feast and ask him about the daughter. * Quest: Capture the Castle - Help Roderick. * Quest: Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom - Let the basilisk live. Proving generosity * Quest: Blood Run - After completing Blood Run quest, go to the Main Square of Beauclair and receive a letter from Yennefer. Pay 5 to a child * Quest: Where Children Toil, Toys Waste Away - Give shoeshine 500 for informations about Dettlaff. Do not negotiate and do not cast Axii Sign on him. * Quest: Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom - If you let the basilisk live, refuse additional coin from Count Borhis di Salvaress. Proving wisdom * Quest: The Beast of Toussaint - Guess the correct location of Millton's hideout. (It's a greenhouse!) * Quest: La Cage au Fou - Lift wight's curse instead of killing it. * Quest: Father Knows Worst - Encourage Hugo to speak with his brothers instead of attacking them. * Quest: Gwent: To Everything - Turn, Turn, Tournament! - Win the tournament. Journal entry : Upon a notice board in Toussaint, Geralt found a call to all who wished to submit to a Test of Virtue. The notice's mysterious author summoned any who dared to an isle upon Lac Célavy, where they would have a chance to prove their worthiness of character. He who successfully completed the test would receive a reward. Though Geralt had never thought of himself as particularly virtuous, he found the summons intriguing and decided to go to the appointed spot to learn what the trials entailed. : On the lakeshore Geralt encountered a hermit who promised the witcher a wondrous blade. To receive it, Geralt had to prove he lived by the five chivalric virtues. : ''Many consider themselves courageous, yet when confronting true danger prove consummate cowards. Naturally, this applies in no way to Geralt, who faced mortal danger and vanquished it post haste, thus successfully passing the Trial of '''Valor.'' : ''Mercy is not something folk expect of witchers. As it is, they were created to hunt and kill monsters, and the mutations they undergo as children customarily strip them of all emotions. Yet Geralt had always been somewhat different, so when push came to shove he passed the Trial of Compassion, for he had always striven simply to be a decent man in spite of all.'' : Paradoxically, it is sometimes easier to demonstrate valor or honor than it is to show '''generosity'. For the fact is many are courageous and honorable simply to advance their own cause. Geralt, like all witchers, worked for coin, but always knew well when a situation required him to show generosity. No surprise, then, that he successfully passed the trial meant to test this virtue.'' : The trial of valor hardly proved easy, but Geralt emerged from it victorious, defeating quite an extraordinary foe. He thus proved he was no stranger to the chivalric virtues. : The witchers' codex does not require its adherents to demonstrate '''honor', but Geralt was an honorable man in and of himself. As a result, he completed the trial for this virtue with flying colors.'' : Not a soul expects witchers to show '''compassion' for the simple reason that their profession offers few opportunities where they even might demonstrate mercy, let alone should. Geralt nonetheless managed to demonstrate that he could show compassion when warranted, and thus also was in possession of this virtue.'' : ''Generosity is a hard virtue to demonstrate for the simple reason that it generally requires to demonstrator to bear a cost. Many show themselves capable of being valiant or honorable when it benefits them, yet when circumstances call on them to dig deep into their coin pouches, the purse strings turn out to be knotted tight. Luckily, Geralt was not of this ilk and proved himself a generous man, thanks to which he also successfully completed the trial for this virtue.'' : Among the virtues, '''wisdom' is arguably hardest to prove, for many consider themselves wise, yet the world is full of fools. Geralt never thought of himself as excessively wise, and perhaps this is why he managed to prove this virtue was no stranger to him.'' : Geralt proved that he live sic by the Five Chivalric Virtues. : In a duel that played out upon the lake's surface, Geralt defeated the mysterious hermit. To his great surprise, the hermit then proved to be no man, revealing himself to have been the Lady of the Lake in disguise. Geralt had met the Lady some time past along his Path. The Lady of the Lake bestowed upon him the legendary blade called Aerondight. W'alkthrough * Investigate the isle on Lac Célavy. * Talk to the hermit. * Optional Read the inscriptions on the stones. (50 ) * Wait for a chance to prove your '''valor. * Wait for a chance to prove you are a man of honor. * Wait for a chance to prove you are capable of compassion. * Wait for a chance to prove your generosity. * Wait for a chance to prove your wisdom. * Return to the hermit and have him judge your deeds. * Tell the hermit you're ready to fight him. * Fight the hermit. Gallery Tw3 Aerodinght first time seen.jpg|Sword worthy of knight: Aerondight Tw3 Hermit of Lake.jpg|Hermit starting Trail of Combat Tw3 Aerodinght in air.png|Waiting for witcher to take it Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:Blood and Wine quests